


New Challenger Approaches

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, M/M, child Youngjae, the jinson is very very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Youngjae faces the hardest challenge of his short life, being a big brother.





	

Youngjae sat at the dining table happily swinging his feet as he finished the last bites of his dinner. He sneakily dumped some of the scraps on the ground, giggling when Coco darted around to collect the food barking happily. He smiled innocently when Jaebum stooped down to grab his empty plate, his father snorted and ruffled his hair fondly. He moved to jump down from his seat when Mark sat next to him and reached for his hand.

“Hey, Youngjae. We need to talk to you about something okay?” Mark said softly squeezing his hand.

“...Am I in trouble?” Youngjae asked tilting his head confused. Jaebum sat on his other side wrapping an arm around his shoulder and smiling down at him.

“No, angel. We just have some exciting news to tell you.” he glanced over to Mark, giving him an encouraging smile. He nodded his head looking back down at Youngjae smiling.

“Remember when we told you how we brought you home you were little?” Mark asked.

“You adopted me!” Youngjae said cheerfully, he was familiar with the story of where he came from.“And then we became a family.”

“That's right baby. Well...the thing is we want to make our family a little bigger.”

“Another dog!” Youngjae exclaimed. Mark laughed, mostly at the the groan Jaebum let out.

“No. I think Coco is enough for a lifetime and beyond.”

“We want to bring another little boy home with us. What do you think Youngjae? Would you be okay with that?” Mark asked cautiously. Youngjae looked confused momentarily before his face slowly brightened.

“Like a little brother? I'm going to be a big brother?” Youngjae asked whipping his head back and forth between his parents. Jaebum and Mark exchanged looks of relief before laughing when Youngjae started shaking in his chair in excitement.

“That's right, Youngjae.” Jaebum said, “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Youngjae yelled in delight jumping in his seat, “Oh my god! Someone I can play with all the time? What does he look like? How big is he?”

“Youngjae,” Mark chuckled softly and ran a hand down his back to calm him down. “One thing at a time. Okay? We still don't know who we’re bringing home right now, but he’s going to be tiny.”

“But where is he going to sleep? Oh! He can sleep in my bed! But don't babies cry? I don't know how to take care of a baby.” Youngjae suddenly gasped holding his cheeks, “I don't even know how to change a diaper.”

Jaebum grinned pulling Youngjae into a hug, “We’ll figure it all out in due time angel. We’ll take care of him together, so we’re going to need your help. Can you do that for us?”

“Of course! You can count on me!” Youngjae smiled up confidently.

“Thank you so much baby.” Mark leaned forward to join the hug, kissing the top of Youngjae’s head before meeting Jaebum for a kiss on the lips.Youngjae laughed into the crushing hug still jittery off the high of the moment. He was going to be a brother.

.

.

.

 

Youngjae was left with his uncles tonight as Jaebum and Mark had left promising to bring back his little brother. Even though he wanted to stay up and wait for them playing with Jackson always tired him out quickly. Before he knew it he had passed out and Jinyoung carried him to bed.

He had woken up a few hours later hearing some commotion from downstairs. Rubbing his eyes he walked towards the banister.

“Oh my god there he is!” Jinyoung's voice echoed softly. Youngjae stood on his tip toes by the railing to peer over. Jaebum had a wriggling bundle in his hands that Jackson and Jinyoung were cooing at.

“How old is he?”

“Around four months.” Mark said, arm wrapped around his husband's waist sharing a proud look with Jaebum.

“Hi Yugyeom.” Jackson said, “Welcome to the family little guy.”

“Oh, congratulations you guys. I know this one has been a long time coming.” Jinyoung said staring longingly at the baby before sighing.

“Any day now you guys. I promise.” Mark smiled at Jinyoung, squeezing his shoulder. Jackson and Jinyoung shared a knowing look before Jackson wrapped a comforting arm around his waist.

“Hey! No being sad today, it's a great day. We have a new adorable member to the gang.” Jackson grinned. “And Youngjae’s a big brother!”

“He's really excited, wouldn't stop talking about it.” Jinyoung laughed. “I think he’s going to be great. They both are.”

“Thanks, I think so too. By the way where is Youngjae?” Jaebum asked.

“Sound asleep.” Jinyoung confirmed eyes never leaving the baby.

“Thank you for looking after him you guys.” Mark hugged his friends. Jackson and Jinyoung gave Jaebum side hugs and some final congratulations before waving goodbye.

“I'm going to put him up and check on Youngjae.” Jaebum said cradling the baby closer to his chest. Youngjae quickly rushed back to his room pretending to go back to sleep. He held his breath when he heard his door opening. He heard the deep vibrating chuckles of his father before his door closed again. Youngjae quietly counted to 30 before jumping out of bed.

Youngjae quietly snuck into the dimly lit room at the end of the hall, tiptoeing carefully towards the crib at the corner of the nursery. He pressed his face against the grates of the crib. Youngjae saw the same small bundle his Papa and Daddy were holding in the center of the mattress curled under a blanket. The little baby blinked repeatedly, big black eyes staring up at him.

“Hi, Gyeomie.” Youngjae whispered softly, he smiled and waved his hand slightly. “I’m your big brother, Youngjae.”

Yugyeom curiously stared at his face, he watched Youngjae's hand and reached his own hand out.

“Yeah...Hi.” Youngjae reached through the cribs to grab his hand. He used his other hand to tap his chin in thought, “Hmm, you already met them but we have a Papa and a Daddy.”

“Papa tries to act tough but he is really really nice. He gives big warm hugs and he sings the prettiest songs.” Youngjae explained slowly. “Daddy is the nicest person in the world. And he knows the best games to play, and he gives you the best kisses.”

“You’re gonna love them so, so much. They’re the best parents in the world.” Youngjae assured with a confident nod.

“We also have Uncle Jackson and Uncle Jinyoung, and they’re both really funny and sometimes when they take care of us they lets us have candy and ice cream. But don't tell Papa or Daddy about that!” he whispered the last part tapping his lips with his index finger. “We also have Grandmas and Grandpas and…”

“You just got here and look at all the friends you have!” Youngjae laughed, before realizing how loud it sounded and covering his mouth with both his hands. Yugyeom copied him, two chubby hands pressing against his open mouth. Youngjae snickered behind his hands.

“I'm gonna take really good care of you Yugyeom, I promise.” Youngjae reached out and to hold Yugyeom's hand again. The little baby gurgled back happily. “Yeah! I'll be the best big brother.”

Little did the brothers know their parents were just outside the door, peeking past the frame at the pair interacting. Mark covered his mouth, eyes softening at the sight. He glanced over at his husband staring at his sons.

“Aw, Jaebummie don't cry now.” Mark teased bumping shoulders with him.

“...shut up.” Jaebum declared glaring at his husband with suspiciously wet eyes. Jaebum reached out his arm to grab Mark’s wrist, he tugged his husband closer. The pair rocked against each other watching Youngjae whispering to Yugyeom.

“We did good, huh.”

“Hmm, yeah I think we did.”

.

.

.

Youngjae had expected his parents attention wouldn’t be focused entirely on him anymore but it was still a harsh adjustment for the young child. The first few days were especially rough, Yugyeom occupied most of Jaebum and Mark’s time as they were trying to adjust to the new addition.

Of course there were good things, when Youngjae managed to make the baby laugh it was the best feeling in the world. Jaebum was also staying home from work for a few days to help out. And even though they both were too tired to ever play with him, it was nice to have both parents home.

Although Youngjae agreed his little brother was all kinds of adorable, he didn’t do much else. He only seemed to be able to do three things: sleep, cry, and eat. Well he did one other thing...

“How many times does he have to do that?” Youngjae pinches his nose as he watches Mark changing Yugyeom's diaper. Mark sends him an amused look before propping Yugyeom up from underneath his armpits.

“A lot. You do it a lot, don't you?” Mark teased the blinking baby before he kissed him in between his brows.

“I thought you said I would be able to play with him?” Youngjae complained tugging on Mark’s pant leg as he changed Yugyeom's diaper. His father sent him a tired look.

“Yugyeom needs to grow up some more, he's too little to play the games you want to right now.”

“Then you and Papa should play with me.” Youngjae continued to whine. “Papa isn't at work. Why can't he play with me?”

“You know why we can’t play with you. I need to take care of Yugyeom and Papa is sleeping right now.”

“You guys are always busy! When will you have time to play with me?”

“It's going to take a while angel, I need you to be a little patient.” Mark said voice raising slightly in warning. Youngjae closed his mouth frowning and looking at the ground. Mark sighed before he crouched down gathering him in his arms, he kissed Youngjae’s cheeks. “I know this is hard for you but Yugyeom is still a baby and he just got here. So he needs a lot of help right now. From all of us.”

“I haven't done much to help…” Youngjae said softly looking down.

“Youngjae, you know you’ve been so good for us, we really appreciate it.” Mark rubbed his shoulders soothingly, “That’s more than enough for now. Just a little patience and understanding, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.”

Mark pulled him into a hug, Youngjae smiled eagerly hugging him back . It wasn't like his parents were neglecting him, but Youngjae had been feeling a little lonely since Yugyeom came. His parents were always cuddling Yugyeom, and Youngjae didn't want to but he felt a little jealous. But if his parents needed him to be patient then he could manage that.

Suddenly though Yugyeom started fussing and the moment ended far too quickly for Youngjae’s liking. Mark gave Youngjae a sad smile, rubbing his back. Mark rose back up to lift Yugyeom up.

“Yes, my baby? What's wrong?” Mark cooed touching noses with him, Yugyeom’s whines turned to giggles at the attention. Youngjae watched the pair for a moment before walking back to his room. He startled Coco who was sleeping soundly on his bed when he scooped her up. He pressed his face into his puppy’s soft fur curling up with her.

.

.

.

Yugyeom was laid out on his back on a blanket near the kitchen so Mark could work on lunch and keep an eye on him. Jaebum had passed out after a rough night shift staying up with the restless baby.

“Youngjae, can you come in here for a minute?” Mark called out. Youngjae immediately came in from the living room, Coco scampering right behind him.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Can you do me a big favor and watch over Yugyeom for a bit?” Mark asked, he laughed lightly when Youngjae sent him a panicked look. “Don't worry angel, I'm going to be right here. Just stay with him until I get lunch out okay?”

Youngjae nodded his head still looking nervous but carefully kneeled down on Yugyeom's blanket. Fist shoved in his mouth the baby looked up at his older brother curiously. Coco trotted up to sniff around Yugyeom.

“No, Coco don't lick him please.” Youngjae scooped the puppy away from the blanket. He smiled when Yugyeom flapped his arms at him. His eyes furrowed seriously as he gurgled up at him.

“Daddy he's talking!” Youngjae called out in excitement. Mark could hear Yugyeom gurgling, and Youngjae happily encouraging him. “Daddy do you hear him?”

“I do, keep talking that's good for him.”

“Yugyeomie. Say Young-Jae Hyung.” he enunciated slowly face serious.

Yugyeom babbled senselessly back.

“That wasn't even close, are you even trying?” Youngjae tickled his round belly giggling along with Yugyeom's gasps of laughter. Mark had to stifle his own laughter at the sight.

“Can I hold him up Daddy?” Youngjae asked brightly looking up at him. Mark paused in the middle of his cutting wincing slightly. Youngjae had been having a hard time adjusting to Yugyeom, and so far this was the most time they’ve spent together. He didn't want to discourage him now.

“Yes, but you have to be really careful okay?”

Youngjae nodded and pulled him to sit up by his tiny hands, Yugyeom looked around the room with his new angle wide eyed. Youngjae kissed his forehead giggling when Yugyeom blinked up at him.

“Careful baby.” Mark said peering precariously over the counter. He smiled softly to himself watching Youngjae make silly faces to the utter delight of his little brother.

“He hasn't cried yet.” Youngjae said. Usually when Youngjae would try playing with him Yugyeom would start crying soon after.

“His stomach is full and he's fully rested, he doesn't have an excuse this time.” Mark said, moving towards the stove. “I'm glad you're finally getting to play with him properly.”

“Me too.” Youngjae smiled. He grabbed a blanket and covered Yugyeoms head before lifting it off, “Boo!”

Yugyeom's eyes widened before he smiled. Youngjae covered him again.

“Where did Gyeomie go? There he is!” Youngjae exclaimed when he ripped it off again, grinning when Yugyeom giggled in joy.

Suddenly though Coco jumped up on Youngjae's lap, surprising him enough where he accidentally let go of Yugyeom's hands. The blanket underneath cushioned most of the fall but Yugyeom's large head still made a loud smack as it met the ground.

Yugyeom’s shriek and Youngjae’s gasp were almost simultaneous startling Mark who was at the stove and causing him to accidentally burn his arm. Mark hissed loudly in pain clamping down on his arm. But he quickly gained his senses and turned off the stove before rushing to his children.

“What happened?” Mark yelled, voice a little louder and harsher than he intended. He picked up Yugyeom who was bawling uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. Youngjae looked pale and scared shaking his head.

“Coco-jumped on me...a-and I dropped him.” Youngjae whispered voice trembling. He could barely be heard over Coco who was barking loudly beside him just adding to the commotion.

Mark started rubbing the back of Yugyeom’s head rapidly, his face contorted in pain. Youngjae mistook the look for anger and he quaked nervously. “It's okay Yugyeom. Ahhh..”

“Mark?!” Jaebum’s alarmed voice rang out from upstairs, he started stumbling down the stairs. “Is everything alright?”

Youngjae cowered further away when Jaebum entered eyes darting between his fathers as tears started forming in his eyes. He looked at Yugyeom wailing in pain and he whimpered hunching his shoulders at the realisation it was his fault he was hurt.

“Can you take him, he hit his head and I burned myself…” Mark pursed his lips to stop himself from cursing. Jaebum rushed to take Yugyeom looking over at Mark worried.

“Hey, buddy. Yeah I know, I know.” Jaebum tried to soothe him, his voice was groggy from being woken up suddenly. Yugyeom was still inconsolable, crying hard into his shoulder. “Mark, are you okay?”

Mark was by the sink cursing under his breath as he ran cold water on the burn, he closed his eyes. “I'm...fine. Just...check for a bump. Make sure it isn't serious.”

Jaebum continued rubbing his head carefully feeling for a bump, relieved when he couldn't feel one. After a few minutes Yugyeom finally started calming down, tears drying on his chubby cheeks. “There we go. That wasn't so bad, huh?”

“Oh Gyeomie.” Mark had finished bandaging his wound. He patted down his son’s hair from where Jaebum had ruffled it up trying to soothe his scalp. Yugyeom sniffled, staring at his father pitifully. “You scared me sweetie.”

“Baby, your arm?” Jaebum asked reaching a hand out to graze right above his bandaged wrist. Mark flinched slightly.

“I'm okay.” he smiled up at him before kissing his shoulder. “I'm sorry your nap got interrupted.”

“Like that matters.” Jaebum still looked concerned “What happened?”

Mark sighed leaning up to press a kiss to Yugyeom's forehead. His eyes were closed seemingly exhausted from his bout of crying. “Youngjae was playing with him and accidently dropped him.”

“Oh...where is he?” Jaebum asked looking around. Mark frowned and glanced around in confusion.

“He was just here, I’ll go find him.”

Mark searched the living room and was about to head upstairs when he heard soft cries from Jaebum's study. He stepped in quickly to see Youngjae curled in a ball in the corner 

“Youngjae!” Mark cried in alarm rushing towards him. “Angel, are you hurt? What happened?”

“No...I'm not hurt.” Youngjae’s voice came out muffled. He refused to budge from his spot. “But I hurt Yugyeom.”

Mark let out a sigh in understanding. He sat down next to him, pulling his son into his lap and hugging him tightly.

“It's okay Youngjae. It was just an accident. I'm sorry for yelling, I was just scared.” Mark said softly in his ear, squeezing him gently.

“If it wasn't for me Yugyeom wouldn't have gotten hurt. And…” Youngjae finally lifted his face from his arms. His eyes widened at the sight of Mark’s bandaged arm. “Daddy your arm?”

Mark shook his head quickly, “I'm okay! I promise, I did this to myself. No baby-”

Youngjae burst into more tears, “Did I hurt you too?”

“No, it's okay Youngjae. It was an accident. Things like this happen. Me and Yugyeom are fine. Everyone is okay.” Mark rocked him in his arms, but Youngjae wasn't listening.

“I can't do anything. I can't take care of him, I can't help you guys. I can't even play with him without hurting him or making him cry.” Youngjae wailed into his chest.

“Youngjae that's not true. Listen to me.” But the child refused to move.

Jaebum walked in on Mark rubbing Youngjae’s shoulder, Yugyeom fast asleep in his arms. He sent Mark a confused and panicked look seeing Youngjae crying.

“Youngjae look, look up angel. Yugyeom is fine, he's already sleeping. You didn't hurt him.” Mark explained. Jaebum seemed to understand the situation and kneeled down next to his husband.

“Youngjae.” Jaebum’s deep voice startled Youngjae and he looked up. His eyes landed on Yugyeom snoring and drooling on his father’s shoulder. Youngjae sniffled looking between his brother and his parents.

“He’s okay?”

“Yes, angel he is fine.” Jaebum assured. Youngjae shook his head looking at Mark.

“But I hurt you too.”

“I told you I'm fine.” Mark said wiping off his face and waiting for his breathing to calm down. “Look accidents happen, and that's okay.”

“You didn't mean to hurt Yugyeom or your Daddy. You aren't a bad person because of an accident.” Jaebum added patting his head. Youngjae nodded his head but he still looked scared curling into Mark’s side and hiding his face away from Yugyeom.

Mark and Jaebum sent each other equally worried looks, both tightening their hold on the child in their arms.

.

.

.

It took Jaebum a moment to recognize the weak cries of his son in the daze of sleep, but he sat up alarmed when he realized he wasn't dreaming. Almost instinctively he reached over to shake his husband awake before freezing as he looked at him.

Mark was deep asleep, his disheveled hair splayed against the pillow and his soft breaths heaving out at even intervals. For the first time in a long time Mark looked relaxed. Jaebum is reluctant to wake him up even though Mark had insisted to take over night shifts now that Jaebum was going back to work.

He winced when Yugyeom's cries hitched louder and Jaebum quietly stepped out of the bedroom and down the hall. Entering the nursery Jaebum turned on the lamp light at the side table before leaning against the wooden crib.

Yugyeom stared back up at him with wide tear filled eyes, shaking his tiny fists with repressed sobs. Automatically his little arms rose up towards his father, he gave another insistent whine before Jaebum chuckled and lifted him out of the crib gently.

“I got you buddy.” Jaebum whispered rocking his son. “Yeah, I got you.” He carefully walked down the steps and towards the kitchen bouncing Yugyeom along the way. His father's deep voice and the familiar feel of his protective hold soothed the child. But his belly still hurt with hunger and he whimpered softly to remind Jaebum.

“I know Gyeomie, give me a sec.” Jaebum balanced his son against his shoulder while warming up the bottle. He shushed the soft whines spilling out the baby until the bottle finished heating up.

Yugyeom eagerly accepted the warmed up bottle that Jaebum pressed against his mouth. Jaebum settled down in one of the living room chairs as his son sucked down on the bottle. He tiredly smiled down as Yugyeom nearly drained the entire bottle.

“Wow, buddy you were hungry huh?” Jaebum laughed softly as he set the bottle aside. He leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead, Yugyeom gurgled back happily . “Much better, yeah?”

Yugyeom stared back up at him, sleepily reaching for his father's hand. Jaebum carefully stroked his little palm, marvelling at the difference in size. His train of thought broke off as he heard soft steps from the stairs, he looked up to see Youngjae staring down at them from the banister.

The child’s eyes widened at being caught and looked ready to flee when Jaebum chuckled at him. He gestured him to come down, taking care to not disturb Yugyeom who was slowly surrendering to sleep. Youngjae took careful steps towards the pair, jumping up to join the them.

“Youngjae, what are you doing up?” Jaebum asked, wrapping an arm around him. Youngjae buried himself into his father’s side eyes on his little brother. “Did Yugyeom wake you?”

“He isn’t very quiet.” Youngjae says, pouting slightly. Jaebum smiled kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry angel. He’s still getting used to being here, it’ll take a while before he can sleep through the night.” Jaebum shakes his knee to rock him, Yugyeom’s eyes started to flutter at the motion.

“Is he scared?”

“No, he is just getting used to us and our home. It might take a while for him to feel comfortable but we love him right?” Jaebum prompted Youngjae, he immediately nodded his head seriously. “Exactly. So we don’t have to be scared either.”

Youngjae stared at Jaebum for a moment curiously. His father smiled at him before lifting Yugyeom up to rest against his chest patting his back in even motions.

“Does that help him sleep?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah. Do you want to try patting his back?” Jaebum asked. Youngjae shook his head firmly. “Youngjae. You can touch him. He won't break.”

“I made him cry last time.”

“Babies cry Youngjae. It was an accident we don't blame you.” Jaebum explained again. Youngjae didn't say anything just stared at his little brother. It took a few moments but he hesitantly reached a hand out and placed it against the baby’s back.

He glanced at his father and when Jaebum gave him an encouraging look he started rubbing slow circles into Yugyeom's back. He watched in wonder as his breaths started to even and the baby nodded off in Jaebum’s arms.

“There you go, Youngjae. Great job.” Jaebum smiled at him. Youngjae blushed at the praise glancing away. “Thank you Youngjae, for being so great through all of this.”

“I just want to help you and Daddy out as much as I can.”

“And you’ve been doing an amazing job. This has been tough for everyone, and you have just made things easier for us.” Jaebum pats his back before slowly getting up trying not to disturb Yugyeom. “Now, come on. Let’s get this little one in bed before he wakes up again.”

.

.

.

Mark sluggishly poured himself the biggest cup of coffee he could. It had been a little more than two weeks since Yuygeom had been brought home, and he still was having trouble sleeping through the night. They had been warned that it would take a while but it was taking its toll on Mark’s health.

Jaebum entered the kitchen dressed for work, brows raising at Mark gulping down his mug. His husband sent him a flat look.

“Don’t even Jaebum.” Mark pointed at him, “I need this.”

“Oh, it's not like addicts say that all the time.” Jaebum walked over, arms crossed over his chest and a serious look settling on his face. Mark rolled his eyes stepping away.

“Jaebum. I know that look. I’m fine. A little tired, yes, but fine.” Mark insisted, letting out a soft huff when Jaebum’s look didn’t drop. “Babe, come on.”

“I’m allowed to be a little worried about the lack of sleep you’ve been getting.” Jaebum caged him against the counter, his hand brushing down his arm till it reached Mark’s bandaged wrist. “It’s been a rough couple of days Mark.”

“It's been worth it.” Mark said firmly, eyes glancing up the stairs to where his children were slumbering. Jaebum chuckled softly, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“Of course it has. They’re worth everything.” Jaebum said, “But I’m worried about you.”

“Jaebum-” Mark was cut off when Jaebum’s phone started to ring. His husband sighed reaching in his pocket for it, glancing at the name he mouthed a sorry and dropped a kiss to Mark’s forehead before exiting the kitchen and answering it.

“Morning Daddy!” Youngjae smiled in greeting. Mark returned the smile, his own personal sunshine to brighten his day.

“Good morning. Breakfast is on the tablet angel, help yourself.” Mark said. He was about to join him when Jaebum came back into the kitchen jaw stiff and eyes narrowed. Mark glanced at him worried.

“What's wrong?” Mark asked quietly, placing a hand to his chest to turn him away from Youngjae.

“They want me in Seoul today.” Jaebum grunted shaking his head.

“Today?” Mark asked bewildered. Jaebum didn't say anything playing with his phone nervously. “For how long?”

“Just tonight...some damn deadline they decided not to tell me about till the last minute. Didn’t even decide to tell me about the project since Yugyeom came along. But now that they need me...” Jaebum muttered under his breath tapping his arms. He glanced at Mark before straightening. “Of course I won't go.”

“No...it's okay...you’ve already taken too much time off work. You can’t skip out on them now.” Mark nervously chewed his lip in thought. He caught the concerned look Jaebum shot him and shook his head leaning forward to kiss his lips. “I can handle it. Don’t worry about us.”

“Of course I'm going to worry, you look so tired all the time.” Jaebum said holding his shoulders, Mark smiles and shakes his head.

“It's just one night. I can handle one night.” Mark pulled him in closer by his hips. 

Jaebum stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. Mark smiled tiredly as Jaebum kissed his neck, letting his head roll to rest against his husband's shoulders. He closed his eyes curling into his body heat, they rarely had time to rest let alone do it together. He'd missed Jaebum’s warmth in their bed.

Yugyeom's soft cries suddenly pierced through the baby monitor. Mark groaned softly, closing his eyes and pausing a second to stay in the moment

“Yugyeom is awake!” Youngjae cheekily announced to his parents. He laughed when they both turned to make ugly faces at him.

“I’ll get him.” Jaebum offered.

“No, you need to pack.” Mark patted his shoulder sending him a grim salute before he turned to climb up the stairs. Jaebum watched him go appraising the slow strides his husband takes to reach the nursery.

“Youngjae. Since I’m going to be out of town tonight I need you to do me a favor. Can you take care of your Daddy and your little brother for me while I'm gone.” Jaebum asked turning to his son.

“Take care of them?” Youngjae blinked.

“Your Daddy has been going through a lot with the new baby. He's been really stressed.” Jaebum explained softly, “So I need you to help me for tonight while I'm gone.”

Youngjae looked worried, “But how can I help?”

Jaebum smiled kissing his head, “Just be there for him. For both of them, okay?”

.

.

.

Youngjae peeked into his parent’s room, frowning when he saw Mark on the bed resting against the headboard knees up with Yugyeom propped against his upper thighs. Youngjae didn't know what time it was but it was at at least a couple of hours past his bedtime.

“Come on Yugyeomie...please…” Mark begged, his voice strained and tight. The little baby blubbered pathetically up at him in distress. Mark sighed covering his face.

“Daddy?” Youngjae cautiously stepped into the room. Almost immediately Mark sat up swiping at his eyes quickly before clearing his throat.

“Youngjae, what are you doing up? Did Yugyeom wake you?”

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Youngjae asked instead. He was frowning, concern for his father outweighing how sleepy he was.

“I’m just tired, angel.” Mark stared at him for a moment, before patting the mattress next to him. “Come here Youngjae.”

“I can't thank you enough for how amazing you've been lately.” Mark said. “I’m sorry you haven’t been sleeping properly for the past two weeks.” Mark apologized when Youngjae had curled into his side.

“When was the last time you slept Daddy?”

Mark scoffed lightly shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, “Honestly, I don't remember.”

Youngjae’s brows furrowed in worry, “You need to sleep. I can take care of Yugyeom. I'm not afraid anymore.”

“I'm so glad baby, but you’re not old enough to take care of him by yourself yet.” Mark smiled, “But it's so sweet of you to offer.”

“Why isn't he going to sleep?”

“I don't know…” Mark continued rocking Yugyeom, the baby sniffled up at him. “He’s tired but he just can't seem to fall asleep.”

“Gyeomie.” Youngjae sighed, “Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?”

Yugyeom turns to stare back at him lip trembling and eyes wandering over Youngjae’s face. Youngjae raised his arms sending a questioning look to his father. Mark considered him for a moment before carefully transferring Yugyeom into his brother’s lap.

“Watch his head…” Mark whispered hovering one hand underneath just in case. Youngjae nodded gently holding him up with a carefully placed hand behind his neck. Yugyeom whimpered softly looking at Mark, “It's okay buddy, your big brother’s got you.”

“Gyeomie, you know Papa used to sing to me when I was just as little as you.” Youngjae said softly. “It always helped me go to sleep. Do you want to hear the lullaby he used to sing me? Would you like that?”

Yugyeom just stared back. Youngjae smiled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he hummed the beginning verse Jaebum taught him. Softly he started to sing the lullaby, the beautiful tune he was so familiar with. He tried to convey the warmth and comfort his father always put into the words to soothe Yugyeom. He opens his eyes to see his little brother’s fluttering.

He turned to give Mark an excited look only to see his father had fallen asleep, slumped over next to him and breathing even. Youngjae smiled turning into his father’s hold and pressing Yugyeom closer.

He continued singing and stroking down his back. Yugyeom's tired lids finally began to droop. His head digging into Youngjae’s chest as his breaths evened out. Youngjae curled his arm protectively around him, feeling the affection from the action spread to the tips of his toes.

“Goodnight Yugyeomie.” Youngjae whispers when he is confident his brother is deep in slumber. He kisses the top of Yugyeom’s head tenderly.

.

.

.

Jaebum returns a few hours later quietly creeping in the house, confused when he couldn’t find either of his sons in their rooms. He slips into the master bedroom and smiles at the sight of sunlight streaming over his little family sound asleep against each other. He feels a warmth he can’t express spread through his tired limbs.

He runs fingers through his slumbering children's hair gently checking on them. They both shifted slightly, Youngjae tightened his hold on his little brother unconsciously. Yugyeom let out a delicate noise before burying his nose further into Youngjae’s chest.

Jaebum reaches the other side of the bed hand slipping around Mark’s waist as he climbs in behind him. He was relieved to see the softness had returned to his husband's features, glad he was able to rest properly. Mark moves backwards into his hold, mumbling faintly in his sleep.

Jaebum pressed some lingering kisses against Mark’s exposed shoulder before resting his head there. He relaxed, smiling and slowly closing his eyes to the sight of his slumbering family. Before he could fall asleep though he caught the bleary gaze of Youngjae blinking at him. His features brightened in recognition.

“Papa, you’re back.”

“I am.” Jaebum smiled back, a heavy arm reaching out to drape around both his kid's bodies. “Good morning angel.

“Mornin Papa.” Youngjae whispered back smiling sleepily back at him. He glanced at Yugyeom and Mark before turning to Jaebum proudly.

“Don't worry Papa, I took care of everything.”

“Thank you Youngjae.” Jaebum’s eyes softened at his eldest son, he rubbed his back gently. "You know I'm so proud of you? You’re such a good brother.”

Youngjae smiled letting his father’s smooth ministrations lull him back to sleep. Yeah, he was a good brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I swear this wasn't supposed to be this long but here we are. I'm sorry Yugyeom spent most of the fic crying/sleeping in this, but to be fair he is a baby haha. No lie, Youngjae acting like a hyung is so cute. He doesn't do it much but I love it when it happens.And officially some Jinson, as little there was. I've been meaning to bring them in for a while now. 
> 
> Lastly, I wrote a college Markbum that's a prequel to this story if anyone wants to check it out.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
